


Something is wrong with Zim

by OpossumTrash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib is an adult, Dib is autistic, Dib is depressed, Dib is ftm, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Older Dib (Invader Zim), The Computer uses they/them prounouns, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is autistic, Zim is veeery touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpossumTrash/pseuds/OpossumTrash
Summary: Zim is having a hard time with his identity crisis and Dib, as any nemesis would, does his best to help Zim. And Dib is having nightmares about Zim, these dreams clash with his old goal of putting him on the dissection table, all the while They learn of feelings they have for eachother but theyre too dumb too realize the other does too.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quich heads up, this chapter contains a scene (dream) of live dissection. If you dont want to read this or if that's triggering for you then scroll down to the horizontal line. Or you can just skip the entire chapter if thats better, nothing really important happens here.

Dib stood at the dissection table, scalpel in hand, and a blank expression on his face. Underneath him, completely vulnerable, lay Zim. His nemesis since he was twelve, and he was eighteen now. It had taken him six years to finally have this moment, his father finally believed him, the world was in awe and shock. Dib, _the Dib!_ The crazy maniacal kid was right. 

Zim fought his restraints, but it was hard when he was bound down by his wrists, hips, feet and neck, he could do nothing but watch as the scalpel in Dib’s hand grew closer, inch by inch. His antennae was the only thing to move freely and they flitted all over the place. Dib grabbed him by the shoulder and penetrated his skin right between the collarbones, as he let the scalpel slide along his belly down to his abdomen, blood seeping through. Zim began to cry. His tears spilled from his large and bug-like eyes. He cried like someone who had never cried before, someone who had bottled up his emotions his entire life, which was true for Zim. Zim has never cried before, at least not when Dib had seen him, not even on his surveillance tapes of Zim’s base.

Dib made sure to open up the cut as much as possible, to make it easier to pull out Zim’s alien organs. As Dib grabbed ahold of Zim’s upper squeedlyspooch, which was similar to a human's lungs. Although a lot smaller and rounder. Dib felt the heat through his surgical gloves as he pulled them out to cut it off with a larger scalpel. Zim’s shrieking was so loud that Dib’s ears felt like they were going to explode.

* * *

  
  


Dib woke up and felt the massive migraine that had been built up from countless nights of nightmares, no matter how many pills he took it always seemed to come back. The weirdest part was the nightmare was about Zim, how important Zim was to the dream. And why a live dissection of Zim was such a nightmare.

He shook it off as always and sat up in his bed. His eyes were heavy and hurt to keep open, but he still reached for his glasses and sat up. 

Stepping down the stairs he could smell Foodio's waffles being made at this very moment, as a kid he used to think it was impossible to be tired of waffles. But now he would do anything for any other breakfast, nevertheless he sat down as Foodio served him and his sister. Gaz was occupied by her game as always, only letting her eyes off it to spear another waffle with her fork. “Morning Dib.” She mumbled. “Morning Gaz.” 

Since it was the summer semester and he had nothing better to do, he decided to check on Zim. He didnt expect what he saw on the camera. 


	2. Building blasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is experiencing something he doesnt understand, something bad. But, dont worry, the Computer is here to save the day!

Zim did not understand what his brain was doing. He had just been watching a movie with Gir, Gir didn't notice his master's strange behaviour. He didn’t notice how his antennae were drooping how he stared out into nothing. How his breath was heavy and how he began to sweat. The computer had said something, Zim didn't remember what, maybe something about The Tallest, or maybe Dib, or perhaps Zim himself.  
Whatever it was, it had bothered him deeply. He left the living room and went into the bathroom which the Computer had recently installed plumbing in. He stood in front of the basin and looked into the mirror above.

He winced and tried to cover his antenne. “Zim! What are you doing?” The Computer was concerned, they did the only thing they could and played an audio snip of The Tallest speaking, Zim did nothing. Then they played the recording of Dib trying to expose him again, “He's an alien! You hear me? A freaking alien!”  
Zim springed to life and turned around. “Where is he!? Where is the filthy human?” the Computer sighed as Zim walked off to the kitchen trash can.  
As he took the elevator down and stepped out into the weapons lab he chewed nervously at his lips.  
With the press of a button his weapons storage opened and he picked out his latest unfinished gun. A small energy blaster with an oval compartment for storage of the energy. He began to hum to himself quietly as he grabbed a screwdriver-like tool and started tinkering with his blaster. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii master!”  
Zim jerked up and his antennae straightened. He didn't want to be interrupted by Gir. “Hello gir.” He said to the small robot, without letting his eyes leave the small handle of the blaster as he welded it on. Gir didn't really take the hint. “Do you want my tacoooo?” Zim sighed. “No Gir, I don't. Ugh, Computer! Just... take his taco.” An arm like device came down from the roof and took the taco. “Ugh, it's made of rats.” They said before the arm disappeared. 

Zim worked a bit before realizing he had to go mine some asteroids if he wanted to be able to make another weapon. “Computer! I'm leaving to mine some asteroids, do not give Gir anything!” “Fine, fine” They said and locked the fridge.  
Zim could hear Gir wailing as he went up in the elevator, Zim mindlessly entered the ship and started it up. It had been so long since he wished to go to space, he was a smeet, training to be an invader with Skoodge. Skoodge was the only irken who listened to him, who listened to him talking hours on end about his mechanics and all the new things he had built, he misses talking to people, people who listened. Someone who cared. He knew the Computer cared but, they didnt know how he felt. But it was still nice that they cared about him, they did their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim is sad sometimes.... Anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, i know i make them really short but i think its more fun for me to write them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, Dib just had a nightmare, lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this and that you have a good day/night/morning/whatever. I'm not sure how often ill work on this since i'm in school so i'm going to try to figure that one out.


End file.
